Imprint, Imprint
by madisonlahote
Summary: Dealing with being an imprint is bad enough, so is dealing with being a wolf. How will Bella cope when she gets two surprises in one day.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella:**

Bella pulled up to Jacob Blacks house in her old beaten up truck as the rain hammered down ahead. She could barely feel the chill even though she guessed it must be freezing. She was wrapped up in to an old grey La Push High hoodie of Jake's, comforted by his familiar scent.

She pulled the collar to her face breathing in with a smile, his smell familiar, like that of the beach on a sunny day. That's what Jake was and what he had been for her through her depressed state; her own personal sun.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and found Billy on the porch watching her intently. She sighed heavily, knowing this wound not go well with Billy home but she braced herself for it and jumped out of the cab before bolting to the cover of the porch.

"Hey Billy" I started conversationally.

"What can I do for you Bella?"

"Well I just came to check on Jacob, how's he holding up?"

"He's resting at the moment but he's improving slightly"

"Can I just see him Billy? Please? I'm going nuts without him!"

"I don't think so Bella, just go home and I'll tell him to call when he's up"

"You don't though Billy! That's why I'm here! You keep brushing me off and so does he! If he'd have called at all I could have gotten over not seeing him if I'd heard his voice" I exclaimed, tears streaming down my face now.

"Bella, you cannot see him, go home" he stated coldly.

I brushed past him and in to the house quickly before he could stop me "I'm sorry Billy, I'll leave when I've seen him"

I practically ran down the hall towards Jacobs room, swiping at my tears angrily. I opened Jakes bedroom door and froze completely. There he was in his bed sleeping about a foot taller, muscles like you wouldn't believe and looking about 20! He didn't look sick at all so why was he avoiding me? What had I done?

Before I could walk in Billy spoke softly "Come on Bells, like I said he's resting"

He reached for my hand and I let him still not moving. As soon as he touched me he pulled back abruptly like he'd been burned.

"You feeling okay Bells? You're burning up"

I felt my forehead with my own hand and felt normal. I was just about to reply to Billy when I heard a howl come from the outside. I glanced out of Jake's bedroom window to see four figures standing at the forest edge. I studied them but I only noticed one.

Sam Fucking Uley.

I threw myself out of the backdoor and back out in to the rain covering the ground between Sam and myself quickly and without falling surprisingly enough. Once I was a close as I wanted to be I heard him speak, my eyes never leaving his face.

"Bella, you need to calm down"

"What do you want from him?! He doesn't want to hang round with you and this stupid gang!"

"Bella, I can assure you we are looking after Jake"

"Yeah right, that's why he drops his friends like they're nothing all because you came along"

"Bella, it is not our fault that he no longer needs you"

"He does need me! I need him! He's just fucking terrified of you! Leave him the fuck alone" I screamed, now practically vibrating with the rage flowing through me.

Sam looked positively murderous now "What did he tell you?! What do you know?!" he boomed.

"I know nothing because he won't tell me! You have some kind of fucking sick hold on him!"

Sam looked at me and then he actually started to laugh. He laughed at me! The nerve of this fucking prick! I was fuming as Sam looked down at me with a cold face. I glanced around at the other three guys reaching perfect green eyes first which held me captive in their gaze as if there was no one else in the world. When he broke the hold I flicked past familiar chocolate, noticing Embry for the first time since they walked out of the woods.

He had a small affectionate smile on his face as I whispered his name. He moved to step forward but was held back by Sam. I glanced to the other huge body to his right finding the darkest brown eyes which held similar rage to Sam but for some reason I just couldn't look away. It was like I was held to him through an invisible bind. As he looked away I led my eyes back to Sam who was sneering at me now.

"You best take you ass and go home leech lover"

That was it, I'd lost it completely now and my body was engulfed by a fire that practically dropped me to my knees. I registered Jacob's voice in the distance behind me but I couldn't move. I convulsed violently on the floor of the yard before I stopped altogether. I kept my eyes shut and took deep breaths, not sure how to deal with the stupid situation.

I looked up from the floor to see Jake had now joined the group of males in front of me and they were all looking at me like I had another head. I moved to stand when I noticed a furry paw out in front of me. What the fuck! Okay, now I was panicking. I leapt to my paws and paced. I looked up at the stunned line of men before I took off like a shot towards the forest.

_'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! WHAT THE FUCK!'_ I chanted, feeling the ground beneath my feet.

_'Jacob, maybe you should try and talk to her first'_ - Sam

_'Sam?!'_ I asked nervously.

_'Bells, honey. You okay?'_ – Jacob

_'Jake what's going on?! I'm scared'_ I whimpered.

_'Bells its okay, just come back and I'll explain everythng'_ – Jacob

'_Where are you?_' another voice interjected, sounding surprisingly worried.

I didn't say anything, unsure I wanted these strangers to find me.

_'Come on Swan, you can't go running around the forest! Anything could happen to you!'_ another voice shouted, sounding entirely too angry for me to deal with right now.

_'Come on Bell, just come back, we can help'_ – Embry

I turned back towards to voices knowing they were probably my best bet of explaining this stupid shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam:**

When Bella phased right in front of me I knew she'd taken the bait. As I saw her getting angrier and angrier with me for keeping Jake away from her I saw the outline of her tiny frame begin to blur and I had said the one thing I knew would put her over the edge.

Now she's running off in the woods with no idea as a wolf and for some reason I have four sets of livid eyes on me.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly, unsure what I'd done to upset Paul and Jared, Jacob and Embry I understood.

I expected one of them to be the one to speak but before I knew it I had Paul face to face with me "If you **EVER** speak to her like that again I rip your fucking throat out" his tone was low and carried a dangerous undercurrent, when he was like this I knew even as Alpha not to fuck with him.

"I suggest we go and find her, she must be terrified and I'd rather get to her before a vamp because if we don't I'll feed you to one" Jared stated with a tone not much less menacing than Paul.

They both stripped down and phased before taking off after the new wolf. I stood completely in shock with both Jake and Embry apparently feeling the same way as they both looked at me. After a long moment they both stripped and took off with me following seconds behind.

Once we caught up to Paul and Jared, both wolves were deep in their attempts to catch up to Bella. I had Jake try to take her in to coming round and eventually after both him and Embry tried to soothe her she conceded and headed back in our direction. Jake told her to meet us in the clearing up ahead while two wolves were now pacing anxiously. I managed to convince them both to sit and let Embry and Jake handle her because of how close they were.

We heard a rustle to our left and all four heads shot up in anticipation when outstepped a tiny wolf. She was a white wolf with chocolate brown and silver markings on her. I looked on in awe as she came further in, there was absolutely no denying she was a gorgeous girl in human form but she made for one breath-taking wolf. The other guys were completely transfixed on her too as she laid down with her head on her front paws.

**Jared: **

I watched on as Bella walked in to the clearing and everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing, she is fucking stunning. She must be feeling nervous under the scrutiny of the pack as she laid down on her stomach with a whimper. I guess we would make for a pretty intimidating line up considering we were all at least twice her size. I laid down to seem less threatening copying her position with Paul following suit to my side.

She looked at us both, head cocking slightly to the side as if she was thinking of something. but through the jumbled haze of her thoughts I couldn't decide what when all of a sudden I couldn't hear her inner musings at all. One look at every one else confirmed it was the same for them.

Jake was the first to make a move towards her, I let him knowing they were friends and knowing he could calm her best now.

_'Bells, you okay sweetie?'_ – Jake

_'What's going on Jake? This is kinda freaking me out a bit'_– Bella

_'Well you know when I told you the legends about the Protectors of La Push?' _

_'Yeah…oh my fucking god are you kidding me?!'_ she cried.

I looked at her and I swear me and my wolf were buzzing with pride at how smart our little wolf was.

"Yeah Bells, you're one of us now. One of the pack" he said carefully before closing the distance between them. I turned to take in the expressions of the rest of the pack when I heard snuffling. I whipped my head back to Jake and Bella only to find him snuffling over Bella looking for any injuries and checking her over. The intimate gesture with my imprint was just too much for me and the wolf but before I could react he was being ploughed to the ground by a lethal silver wolf.

_'WHAT THE FUCK?!'_ – Jacob

_'Touch her like that again Black and I'll fucking kill you'_ – Paul

'_Paul, calm down, he was just checking her over' – _Sam

'_Yeah well if any fucker should be checking her over it'll be me! Got it Black' – _Paul

_'Fuck you Lahote, you can keep your slimy fucking hands to yourself' _– Jacob

'_He's right Paul, you can keep your hands off my girl from now on'_ I countered.

Everyone whipped round to face me but as I shifted to check on Bella I noticed her asleep. I turned my attention back to them and waited for the reaction.

_'Embry, phase out and carry Bella back to mine, if she's still asleep leave her in the kitchen or the porch and have Emily find some clothes for when we get her to phase back. If she wakes up you can start telling her how. Jake follow in wolf form, phase back when you get there.' – Sam_

**Paul: **

I waited for Embry to pick up Bella and leave the clearing, resisting the urge to rip him to pieces or growl at the very least. When they were gone I turned my head to my best friend.

_'What the fuck do you mean __**your**__ girl Jay?" _I asked incredulously. Where the fuck did he get off claiming my imprint!

_'I imprinted on her back at Jake's before she phased so I think that makes her mine Paul so you can keep your thoughts and hands to yourself'_ – Jared

_'I don't fucking think so Jay! I imprinted on her, therefore she's mine!'_

_'You can't both have imprinted on her?!' – Sam_

I instantly thought back to the feeling of her tying me to this earth instead of gravity and the intense protectiveness that seeped through my body. Sam turned to Jared and I watched the same from him with the feeling of Bella tying him here and the adoration that clung to him.

_'Well fuck me' – _Sam

'_What the fuck are we gonna do now?! She's meant to be mine' _I exclaimed in outrage _'I'm definitely not fucking you as well!'_

_'Couldn't agree more dickhead!' – Jared_

_'Both of you calm down! You can sort this out later but right now there is a terrified baby wolf at my house who you two claim to have imprinted on! I think she comes first_' – _Sam_

Shit he was right and she was with Jake. God knows what that little fucker is trying to do. With that thought in mind I took off towards the Sam's house with Jared matching me step for step and Sam trailing behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob:**

I followed alongside Embry as he walked towards Sam's house with a sleeping Bella in his arms. I caught her scent every now and again when the wind changed and it was the same as she always smelled but now it seemed to be a lot stronger.

I tried to block out Sam, Jared and Paul from my thoughts as I thought about how good it was now I had Bells back. We were entering Sam's back yard when I heard both Paul and Jared say they'd imprinted on Bella. My Bella. Are they fucking kidding me?

I couldn't help the loud snarl that erupted from my throat. I was just about turn and go back to them when I heard a whimper from Bella and Embry gave me a look which blatantly told me to shut the fuck up or I'd wake her. Embry had set her down on the porch and entered the house. He explained the situation to Emily and as soon as she took one look at Bella she loved her. She headed off to the bedroom and found some blankets and piled them on the kitchen floor in a little cocoon bed before Embry placed Bella back in the middle.

I phased back, not seeing much point in staying wolf here. I pulled on my shorts and headed in to the kitchen, kissing Emily on the cheek and taking up a seat on the floor beside Bella and stroking her soft head while she slept.

"She's so cute Jacob, you sure I can't keep her as a puppy instead?" Emily joked as she glanced down at Bella once again.

"If you think she's cute like that Em, you wanna see her phased, God I think she'd turn you" Embry laughed.

"Oh I am intrigued, you guys want a sandwich or something?"

"Yeah a sandwich would be great Em, best make one for the guys, I think I can hear them coming"

**Jared:**

We were getting close to the house now, both pushing and shoving to get there first until Sam had to order us to behave. I couldn't give a shit what Paul wants, I just wanna check Bella's okay.

Sam got ahead of us and is on the porch waiting as we emerge from the forest pulling our shorts on. We all enter the house and kiss Emily on the cheek before turning looking for Bella. It was only when I noticed Sam leaning on the fridge with an overly amused expression that I followed his line of vision. Paul and I turned at the same time to see Bella curled up in a little makeshift bed.

I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from my chest, closely followed by Sam, Jared and Embry.

"Got yourself a new puppy Em?" Sam asked with a quirk in his eyebrow.

Emily giggled to herself "Yeah I think we should keep her, she's adorable" she cooed.

"She's so tiny" I heard Paul pitch in.

"Yeah and a not much bigger person" I said.

"Maybe someone should go with her and help her phase back. If she's still tired she can take a nap upstairs or something?" Emily supplied while handing Paul a sundress and some panties.

**Bella: **

I woke up to feel someone scratching behind my ears. I snuggled closer to them and heard a quiet chuckle. I opened my eyes to find one of the guys crouched down in front of me holding a pile of clothes.

"Hey sleepy head, you need to go phase back so we can get you something to eat. It could take a while so it's probably best to head out now. Do you want me to come with you and show you how?"

I thought about his words for a while and then nodded my head softly. I stretched out my limbs before heading to the door which was being held open by another guy. I trotted across the yard and in to the woods behind the house.

I sat on the leafy floor of the wood and listened as the two guys explained how to change back and that it took them days to do it.

"So you've just gotta think human thoughts okay? We're gonna go and back and wait in the house so you've got some privacy"

They disappeared in to the trees and I sat trying to think of the things that made me human. Brushing my hair, going to school, hanging out with Jake and talking to my mom. I sat there for around an hour when I started to think about how much I just wanted to cook something. Minutes later I was sat on the floor naked.

I quickly stood up and pulled on the clothes, brushing them down to make myself presentable and headed back down the trail. I climbed the porch steps and heard the voices come from the kitchen.

"Maybe you should go bring her back Sam? I'm worried about her being out there on her own and it will be dark soon" a female voice drifted from the house.

"She'll be fine Em, if anything happens one of these two clowns will be out there before you know it"

"Can't believe I finally imprint and I get stuck with the fucking man whore of Washington! For fucks sake!"

"Yeah well I ain't exactly happy about sharing with you either dickhead. Anyway she's probably gonna realize I'll be more than enough for her and then you'll be fucked." another man said, his voice clearly sounding smug.

I stepped carefully in to the kitchen doorway and leant against it, watching the crowd at the table and cleared my throat quietly.

**Emily:**

I heard a quiet noise come from the back door and both Paul and Jared were out of their seats towards the door, pulling her towards the empty seat between them.

"Well, I didn't think we'd see you until tomorrow night, never mind an hour after I sent you out there. How are you feeling Bella?" Sam asked quietly.

"I'm good thanks, a little tired and really hungry" she replied.

I looked the girl over and Embry was not wrong. This girl was gorgeous. Long chestnut hair which fell in curls, pale skin for a Quileute but it was flawless and she was extremely petite. She was at least two inches smaller than me, I wonder why she didn't grow majorly like the guys. She looks like she could break if you hugged her too tight.

"So Bella, as you know this Embry and Jake, I'm Sam, this is my fiancée Emily and next to you is Paul and Jared, we are the Protectors of La Push along with yourself now. We're happy to have you. Are there any questions you wish to ask us about our lifestlye?"

She looked up and nervously glanced between Jared and Paul "Yeah, um, what's an imprint?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella:**

The whole kitchen quieted suddenly and everyone was looking between me and Sam. Paul and Jared visibly tensed and held a breath waiting for Sam to answer.

"Where did you hear that Bella?" he asked her softly.

"Umm, well I heard Jared talking about it before and then Paul said something about it too. Is it something bad?"

Both Paul and Jared looked down at their hands on the table, clearly feeling uncomfortable with the subject.

"Okay Bella, basically you know the legends Billy told you and obviously you now know you are a Protector of our tribe. Well to put it simply an imprint is a wolfs soul mate. The imprint will complete the wolf and the wolf will completely adore the imprint and spend their lives making them happy. Do you understand?"

"I think so, is it normal for it to happen?"

"It is pretty rare really, we didn't expect it to happen to many of our pack. Emily is my imprint but apart from that no one else has imprinted up until now"

"So who has imprinted now?"

I looked around the group uncertainly and no one seemed to be willing to answer me. I looked to either side of me and everyone had their heads down. I turned to Jared and touched his shoulder carefully to catch his attention. As soon as my hand met his skin I pulled back as it felt like an electric jolt went through my arm. He looked up at me with confused and hurt eyes.

"Did you feel that?" I whispered, cradling my hand to my chest.

He looked up and nodded slowly, he reached for my hand and stroked it softly "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I think so, are you?"

"Yeah, I am now, what were you going to ask me?" he smiled softly.

"I was just wondering where your imprint is if you have imprinted already?" I whispered now nervous.

"Well Bella, the thing is I have imprinted on you"

I looked at him in shock and brought the hand I was holding to my mouth in shock. I was still staring at Jared when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and the same electric jolt. This time I shot up out of my seat and flicked my gaze between the two of them. My brain was working through the conversation I overheard early.

**Paul:**

As soon as my hand touched her shoulder Bella jumped from her seat from feeling the electric jolt, the first time you touch your imprint. She was looking between both me and Jared and I could feel her distress.

"Why don't you come and sit back down Bella, we can get you a cup of tea or something to calm yourself?" Sam asked her but there was no sign on her face that she even heard him.

She sat staring at us for what seemed like hours when I heard her gasp and he eyes opened wide with both shock and recognition.

"You imprinted on me too didn't you?" she whispered so quietly I barely caught it.

"Yes"

I watched as she walked around the table and sat between both Jake and Embry and a flash of rage flew up me as he pulled her in to his side.

"What does this mean Sam? She can't be both their soul mates ?!" Jake snarled.

**Sam:**

I looked back at Bella, the question ringing in my ears for the sole reason that I didn't know the answer. Curiosity was burning in those watery brown eyes as she looked up from where she sat and I knew I'd just have to tell her the truth.

"I honestly don't know. I've read the transcripts from the previous Packs when I first phased and there is nothing like this in there. This is the first I've ever heard of it."

I turned to Paul to find him trembling and Jared was looking aggressive which was unlike him. They were both looking at Jake who had Bella tightly tucked to him and her head buried in his chest.

He caught my attention and looked down at Bella pointedly "Maybe I should take Bells home, it's been a long day and she looks dead on her feet"

"You can't take her home Jake. She's dangerous to be around now and if she goes home she could phase and end up hurting Charlie"

Embry snorted and looked at me with a raised eyebrow "She's no bigger than a normal dog Sam, what's she gonna do?"

I couldn't help but smile at how small she actually was both in person and wolf. Usually a growth spurt happens before the phasing but she only seems to have grown around 4 inches. I wonder what she can bring to the pack.

"Regardless I think Sam would feel better if she were to stay on the Rez where we can easily get to her if she needs us"

"Well I'll just take her back with me then, Dad won't mind if she stays with us" Jake suggested which received a chorus of growls from Paul and Jared.

"Why doesn't she stay here? I can make the spare room up and then you guys aren't gonna go all wolf and go crazy" Emily supplied before I could even begin to process an idea.

I softly kissed her cheek and smiled at her ability to deal with these guys. I looked to Paul and Jared and raised an eyebrow and watched on with amusement as my next question left my lips.

"So who's getting the couch and who's getting the floor then?"

Sure enough and full blown argument ensued as to who was staying where. As the argument got a bit more heated the imprint bond was surely in place as Bella awoke and looked for the source of the agitation she could feel rolling off both wolves. Judging by the look of pain on her face she must feel it twice as much.

I was about to split up the fight when the tiny slip of a girl cut across me with more frustration that I could've mustered at the time.

"What the fuck are you two arguing about?!"

Both whipped around from the crouched position in the kitchen and the growling halted all of a sudden.

"Well? What could have possibly gotten you two idiots so worked up that you're practically ready to phase in poor Emily's kitchen?" she scolded.

Both looked at her unwilling to anger the girl further when Emily piped up in a mischievous voice "Well Sam thinks it would be better if you stayed here for the night so they're arguing over who gets the sofa and who gets the floor" She looked back to both wolves with an expression that basically said "Ha! I've just told on you and you're in trouble now"

I tucked Emily in to my side and breathed in her scent as Bella got up and placed herself between the two giant men.

"You can have the sofa" she pointed to Jared "and you get the floor" she looked at Paul. "If nobody minds I think I'm gonna head to bed"

Emily jumped up to show her the way just a Jared turned to Paul with a smug look to which he replied the only way he knows how.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

Bella popped her head back around the door frame and her voice as she spoke was extremely sweet "No I am not kidding you, you could always go home"

Then she was gone, once again following Emily and I was already dying to know what the morning would bring with the little girl who could tame the most volatile and the biggest mischief maker in the pack with a few choice words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella:**

I woke with in a cold sweat frantically looking around the unfamiliar room. I tried to scream but no noise escaped me. The darkness closing in on me in my dream like state. I jolted out of bed and rushed for the door fumbling for the handle. I finally wrenched the door open and flew out in to the hall and straight to the living room. A pathetic whimper finally escaping my lips had the two wolves up and alert immediately seconds before I threw myself in to Paul to feel some modicum of safety. I crawled up his body until my arms were locked around his neck and my legs clamped around his waist whilst I sobbed in to his body.

**Paul:**

I felt the terror coming off her in waves as I crushed her to me. Jared stood in front of me and stroked her cheek softly, the touch of us both calming her almost instantly, the remainder of her tears flowing from her cheek to my chest.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Jared asked softly whilst unsuccessfully trying to move her head to look at us.

She didn't speak but burrowed her head further in to my chest. I nuzzled her softly trying to reassure her.

"It's okay baby, you're with us now, it's okay you're safe I promise." I whispered "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head but still did not lift her gaze.

"Come on button, lets get you back to bed it's late" Jared said as he led the way back to her room.

I walked behind him still carrying Bella and rubbing calming circles on to her back. I took a deep breath of her scent to calm the still agitated wolf inside me clawing to find the source of our mates torment.

Jared pulled back the blankets and I placed her in the middle of the bed, tucking her in carefully. We both moved to the end of the bed and noticed just how small our little imprint was, dwarfed by the wolf sized bed and huge quilt.

We made to leave when we heard a rustle of the duvet and turned to find her sitting up with her knees clutched to her, the fear back in to her eyes.

The next words from her mouth had my heart wrenching from my chest.

"Please don't leave me" she whispered in a small broken voice.

**Jared:**

I couldn't bear that look on her face. I walked over to her and gently pushed her back down until she was lying back on the bed and stroked her hair from her face.

"We'll stay right here on the floor honey, don't worry, you're safe" I whispered stroking a thumb across her unbelievably soft cheek.

She looked up at me with her big watery brown eyes and lifted the corner of the blankets.

"Please?" she whispered and I couldn't have denied her if I wished to.

I crawled in to the blankets as she turned so her back was towards me and snuggled backwards. I tentatively wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me when she didn't protest.

She wiggled slightly out of my hold to sit up and look at Paul who was stood in the doorway watching us, his expression I knew was one of hurt.

"Paul?" she said gently whilst lifting the blankets on her other side.

He strode across the room the happiness evident on his face as he climbed in to the other side and she moved us until she was burrowed in to his side.

I head Paul whisper "Sweet dreams princess, nothing will get you whilst we're here I promise" and I couldn't have agreed more.

All four of us fell in to what was possibly the best nights sleep we'd had in years.

**Sam:**

I awoke that morning to an empty bed and the smell of bacon filling my nostrils. At first the smell made my mouth water but when I thought of Emily trying to cook I groaned loudly and headed to the kitchen to do damage control.

I found Emily sitting content at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand. I walked over and kissed her head softly.

"Good morning baby, Bella is making us all breakfast" she smiled, clearly elated at having someone with kitchen confidence in the house.

"Good morning Sam" Bella smiled from her spot where she was piling food on to serving plates "I thought breakfast was the least I could do for you since you let me stay here and helped me out yesterday"

"Thanks Bella, I suppose I should go and rouse the sleeping dead" I mumbled walking in to the living room. I hate waking wolves up and these two are the god damn worst. I entered the living room to find it empty and walked back in to the kitchen in confusion as I knew they didn't have patrol today.

"Bella, any idea where you're wolves may be?" I asked and she chuckled slightly.

"I presume you mean Paul and Jared. Yeah they're in the bedroom I stayed in last night. I can only imagine they'll be spooning each other by now" she laughed as I sprinted towards the room.

They weren't spooning each other but that didn't make the sight of them any less amusing. Paul was spread out in the bed, his arm in Jared's face and Jared's legs were hanging over the end of the bed.

I put my fingers in to my mouth and whistled loudly which had them both thrashing around in panic to get to their feet.

"Foods ready lover boys" I said as I left the room laughing loudly with them following behind me.

I took a seat at the table next to Emily watching the interaction between our first imprint triangle. Both boys walked up to Bella and kissed her cheek softly whispering good morning causing her to blush. They each took a serving plate and placed it in the middle of the table.

I watched as Bella filled everyone's mugs with coffee and brought over the huge plate of toast before taking a seat in between Paul and Jared instead of the many other seats available to her.

I tucked in to my food and my mouth watered at the amazing food. I might have to beg her to move in with us because I love Emily but she can't cook for shit and this is amazing.

Paul and Jared were practically in heaven as I watched them eat. I guess it's that much sweeter when it's made by your imprint.

"Fuck Bella, this is amazing" Paul groaned helping himself to his third plateful.

"Well it was the least I could do for you, plus I absolutely love to cook" she smiled and by the way her eyes lit up as she spoke I knew her statement was true.

"Well, we'll be test wolves anytime button" Jared smiled.

We were all cleaning up after breakfast when we heard a panicked howl from the outside the house and immediately we all meant business.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is for BlueBoxAngel who is a fan with unwavering loyalty and always has a review to keep me going. Thank you ! :D**

**Bella:**

I looked around at the guys unsure of what to do or what was going on when I saw Sam kiss Emily and head for the door.

"Come on guys, it's got to be Quil. He was so close" Sam said urgently.

Paul and Jared both looked at me and kissed each of my cheeks before turning for the door.

I looked at their retreating backs across the yard and flew out after them "Are you two fucking kidding me?"

"Come on baby, it's too dangerous to be near a new wolf right now. Keep Em company or something we'll be right back" Paul tried to placate me.

"Don't you baby me! I am a new wolf! You can either take me now or come back when you need help. Quil's not one to be easily calmed anyway and this situation will make it a lot more difficult" I reasoned as I tapped my foot waiting for an answer.

All three men watched me carefully, Sam's expression amused to no end as Paul and Jared looked furious.

Jared recovered first "Fine you can come Bella but you must stay between me and Paul at all times, got it?"

"Fine" I grumbled before taking off for the trees as Paul turned his murderous gaze on to Jared for backing down.

I stood for a few minutes visualizing my wolf until I felt the change begin and when my wolf took over I trotted off further in to the trees following the distress of my friend. I felt a sharp nip at the back of my leg and yelped.

_'What the fuck did Jared say Bella?! With us at ALL times!'_ Paul growled.

_'Ouch! I didn't know where you were and I assumed I'd catch up with you guys before I got to Quil'_

_'And what if a leech had caught up with you first?' _Jared replied, his tone softer than Paul's but still a clear reprimand.

_'Look I'm sorry, can we talk about this later when we've stopped Quil having a heart attack please?'_

We took off running towards our new pack mate, using his distress in order to guide us. We tried to calm him through the pack mind as we ran but it only added to his confusion.

**Sam:**

We broke through the trees and caught a glimpse of Quil as he continued to sprint through the woods.

_'Quil STOP!' _

There was no look, he wasn't focused as his fear was clouding his mind making him temporarily inaccessible.

_'We're gonna have to catch him guys'_

We took off pushing ourselves to the limit to catch up with him when a streak of white shot past me and through the trees after the chocolate wolf.

_'BELLA! Get the fuck back here now!' – _Paul

_'BELLA! Where the fuck are you going?' – _Jared

_'I've nearly got him!' _– Bella

_'And what exactly are you gonna do when you've got him?!' – _Jared

I could feel her determination and then all of a sudden her thoughts cut off from us. I tried to search my mind for her and fear set in. I sniffed but I couldn't feel a leech.

_'Sam! Where did she go?!' – _Jared

_'I dunno, you two go after her and I'll get Quil'_

I kept locked on Quil's mind when I saw a little white wolf stop in front of him. He was going to fast to stop and he crashed in to Bella with a enormous force I heard her yelp. I pushed forward and found Bella lying on the forest floor and Quil lying next to her whining.

Paul and Jared broke the tree line immediately after me and stopped short when they saw Bella lying on the floor.

**Jared:**

I saw Bella lying on the floor not moving and dread settled in to my stomach. I rushed over to her and nudged her softly with my head. I still couldn't hear her thoughts so I didn't know if she could hear me. I quickly shifted back and held her limp body to my chest.

"Bella honey, can you hear me?" I whispered to her "We can't hear you in the pack mind anymore button. Please let me know you're okay"

I looked over to find Paul baring his teeth at Quil whilst Sam stood in the middle of them. I knew it wasn't his fault and Paul just didn't know what else to do.

A small whine came from Bella when I shifted her slightly and I took that as a good sign. Paul was at my side in seconds nuzzling her and checking her injured form. He phased and tugged on his shorts before falling to his knees next to me.

"She has a cracked rib and she hit her head pretty hard. She's gonna be pretty bruised up when she phases back. I think she needs to do it straight away." he informed us as he unstrapped her clothes from her back leg.

"Come on princess, we need you to think about phasing back now. We need to check you over baby please?" his voice was desperate and it caught me off guard to hear my usually emotionally void friend in this state.

We waited around twenty minutes soothing her with words and stroking her coat whilst Sam explained everything to Quil. He was calming until he heard us call the small white wolf Bella and then he became inconsolable.

Bella suddenly phased back and although she was naked in front of us all I could see was the huge ugly bruise covering most of her torso. Paul dressed her as carefully as he could and we pulled her to her feet carefully.

She swayed slightly but took off walking towards the two remaining wolves. Paul shifted back and walked alongside her so she could hold on to his fur and he could intervene if needed.

"Quil" she whispered and the wolf whined in response before tentatively taking steps towards her, gauging Paul's reaction with each step.

"Are you okay sweetie? I know you're scared but your with us now. Jake and Em are hanging around somewhere too." she said softly as she stroked his muzzle gently.

"Now you just need to shift back for me sweetie okay, I need one of your famous Quil Ateara hugs and you can't do that as a wolf" she giggled as he carefully licked her face.

Quil turned to Sam and they turned to the woods, I can only assume he was teaching him how to phase.

"It's gonna be a while before he's phased honey, let's head back" I suggested as I placed a kiss to her forehead.

"He should only be an hour shouldn't he?" she looked at me adorably confused.

"No button, not everyone is as quick as you. It took me nearly a week"

I lifted her to me and carried her back to Sam's cabin where we would wait for our new pack member and hope Paul didn't kill him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Paul:**

I shifted back as we broke the tree line at Sam's and swiftly tugged on my shorts not wanting to leave Bella. I can't actually believe she's in that state and she still managed to ask that little dick if he was okay. Sam seemed to think that her asking for a hug was giving him more incentive to phase back because he didn't want to let her down. He can phase as fast as he wants but he ain't fucking touching her.

We made it to the back door and I swung it open for Jared to enter the house with Bella. Emily gasped at the sight of the broken little girl in his arms and jumped up, tears in her eyes. It was clear that Bella had made an impression on everyone. She motioned for Jared to place her on the couch and ran to get her a change of clothes as hers were a bit worse for wear.

She came back with a pair of tracksuit shorts, a vest and a zip up jacket as seemed to run a fair bit cooler than us. She shooed Jared and sat next to her on the couch. She lifted the hem of the dress and motioned for me to lift the upper half of her body so she could take it off. My eyes caught her mostly naked body and I must say she had a fuck hot little body but my wolf was livid at the black and purple bruising covering most of her little frame.

Once she was redressed she tried to curl up in a ball in her sleep but gasped at the pain, causing a tear to roll down her face. I crouched down in front of her and gently kissed the tear away. Jared cautiously straightened out her body and looked at me.

"Why isn't she healing?"

"I dunno dude but I'm gonna tear that little fucker a knew one when he gets here" I growled.

As soon as the growl left my lips Bella whimpered quietly. I backed off carefully thinking I'd scared her but before I knew it she was seeking out my hand. I held it out for her and she sighed at the contact. The imprint clearly taking it's toll on her with feeling our emotions.

Sam chose this moment to enter the room and come over to Bella. Jared and I both growled at him being near her in her vulnerable state but he held his hands up in order to placate us.

"Easy fellas, I won't touch her, can I just see the injuries? Em said they're not healing like they should"

I nodded my head towards Jared who carefully peeled her vest top hem up her body slightly to show the bruising. Sam sucked in a breath at the sight before encouraging Jared to cover her back up.

"It may just take longer to heal since she's so little and the injury was caused by a wolf."

"Yeah where the fuck is said wolf?" I snarled.

"He's with Jake trying to phase back and he's nearly there I think. I told him to come over here when he's done. We're gonna have to have a pack meal tonight, everyone is gonna need to know she's okay."

"Can't we just tell them?" Jared sounded exasperated at having the pack around her right now.

"No, they're gonna need to reconnect like we do" he said as he looked at his own hands "I'm itching to just touch her to check her, the wolf is killing me"

I rolled my eyes at him "You can touch her Sam, face only but none of the rest of them are"

"They won't go home if you don't let them" he mumbled as his eyes fixed on Bella and he leaned in to brush his hand softly against her cheek. He then leant it to her hair, inhaling her scent, presumably a way to satiate both man and wolf.

"Anyway, come on Jared. Me and you have some explaining to do" he said as he straightened up.

"What? Who to? Quil can tell Billy coz I ain't getting shit for this" Jared grumbled

"Nope, come on, we're paying a visit to chief Swan"

Both our head snapped up to look at him "WHAT?!"

Bella jostled at our outburst and I shot him a glare "What the fuck are you gonna tell him?"

"Well the truth obviously, Billy has given me permission. Plus it will make it a lot easier on you guys since I'm gonna insist she stays here where we can keep an eye on her. Plus her dad will know why she has you two idiots sniffing around her"

"It'll only make it worse when she moves home Sam" Jared countered.

"No, I'm going with Billy's orders that she has to stay here permanently, and when the holidays are up next week she'll be going to La Push High"

I backed down instantly and Jared rose to leave the house with Sam following behind. I heard them get in to Sams truck and take off.

**Bella:**

I opened my eyes a few hours later, my eyes instantly snapping to Paul who was sat on the coffee table in front of me with his head in his hands. The look of despair on his face was devastating. I reached out and put my hand carefully on his knee and he jumped which caused me to pull my arm back quickly. His eyes found mine and he fell to his knees in front of me.

"Oh thank fuck baby. I was terrified. Are you okay?" he asked tentatively peeling up my shirt to take stock of the bruises.

I looked at him and smiled at the concern before remembering what happened "Paul, where's Quil? Is he okay? Can I see him? He must be so scared!"

"Bella calm down, he'll be here later, you can see him then but I'm pretty fucking pissed at him, it's gonna take a lot to stop me ripping his head clean off"

I gasped at his revelation and whispered "It wasn't his fault, I thought I could get him to stop. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you"

The tears fell from my face now thick and fast as I remembered what happened and who's fault it really was. He pulled me close in to his lap stroking my hair gently.

"I know babe but you're gonna have to be more careful, me and Jay nearly had a fit when we saw you"

"Where is Jared?" I asked pulling my head up to look around the small room.

"He had some shit to do he'll be back soon, we're having a pack meal tonight apparently"

"Oh well maybe I should cook for everyone as a way of saying sorry?"

"I think you should stay your ass right there on that couch and get better"

"Don't be silly Paul, a little cooking never hurt anyone" and with that comment in mind I was on my way to prepare a feast fit for a pack of wolves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jared:**

Me and Sam pulled down the highway away from Chief Swans house after leaving a very angry and confused Charlie behind with Billy to discuss it some more. I thought he was gonna flip when I had to phase but that was nothing compared to finding out his little girl is the mate of two wolves. I was sure he was gonna shoot me.

Around half an hour later we pulled up, unloading Bella's stuff to put in her room when we heard Bella shouting and a smacking sound. I bolted to the door dropping the bags just inside the door and heading towards Emily's kitchen which had Bella sat on the counter and slapping Paul with a wooden spoon.

I couldn't believe she was awake and up doing things already. Usually I'd have made this point to Paul but the look on his face told me she was being her usual stubborn self. I stepped in between her legs on the counter and pulled her to me in a gentle hug which had her resting her head on my shoulder and drinking in my scent.

"That's better" she sighed content.

"What's better? What's going on?"

"Well it seems our little pup here doesn't like not being able to smell us so she's been on edge and hitting me with that god damn spoon!" Paul grumbled

Bella rolled her eyes at him and turned to me.

"No I keep hitting him because he keeps going all caveman on me and pissing me off"

Sam stepped in now clapped Paul on the back.

"Well Bella it smells damn good so how about I take this trouble maker out of your hair to go round up the guys and Jared can help you?"

"That would be perfect before we have silver wolf pie when I've killed him" she smiled sweetly before pulling Paul in to a hug as he left and kissing his cheek.

They just stepped out of the door when I followed.

"PAUL!"

"What's up Jay?"

"Mind leaving me your shirt?"

"You've got a shirt of your own!"

"Yeah for Bella with the whole scent thing, I ain't being whacked with a spoon coz you've been banned from the kitchen" I chuckled. He took off his shirt and threw it over before phasing and taking off.

**Bella:**

"Got ya something honey" Jared smiled as he came back in to the room.

He threw me a shirt and as it landed in my lap I could smell Paul and looked back at him with a grateful smile.

"I don't know why it bothers me"

"It'll just be the imprint bond sweetie, it's nothing bad. I think it's cute. It means you need us like we need you" he said as he kissed my temple "So what we making?"

"It's all done, just waiting for the guys to turn up now" I chirps, happy to be up and about.

I try to slide down from the counter only to fall when I stretch my torso too much. I wait for the impact from the floor but Jared grabs me before I make contact and walks me in to the living room and sitting on the couch with me arranged on his lap.

"Why don't we watch a film while we wait for the guys?"

I smile and cuddle in to him and begin to drift off as he puts on some action film I haven't seen before.

I'm alerted by the sudden increase in temperature in the room. I open my eyes to find Sam, Paul, Embry, Jake and Quil all stood watching me sleep. I smile up at them and haul myself up off Jared.

"Hey Quil sweetie" I smile before pulling him to me for a gentle hug and rub his back soothingly which causes Paul to growl. I shoot him a look and he gets the message before huffing and flopping to the couch next to Jared.

"Hey Bella bean" he mumbles while he buries his head in my hair "I'm so sorry Belly" he says over and over as he cries in to my shoulder as I soothe him through it.

"It's okay Quil, it was my stupid fault for not listening to Jay and Paul. I'm sort honey, I was just so scared when I heard your anxiety and I knew you'd need a friend. You okay now?"

I pull away from Quil only to be swept up in to an embrace by the other guys before Paul pulls me back down to the couch between him and Jared.

Sam takes this moment to sit down and welcome Quil to the pack.

"Well Quil, it's good to have you in the pack, we always welcome a new pack brother. Do you have any questions or anything for us Quil and then I'll explain how thing are going to work now we have you"

"Um, no, I don't think so" he says quietly, still not his good old self.

"Okay, well you can ask any of us anything from now on. As for how things work, we split up and take shifts in order to patrol the Rez. The newest wolves we have are you and our little Bella over here." he said as he smiled over at me.

"I don't think Bella should be patrolling" Paul piped up.

"Paul stop being silly, I will not sit back while people are risking their lives, I'm meant to be a protector too"

"Actually I have to agree with him Bells" Jared counters.

"What the fuck? Well it's not up to you two, it's up to Sam" I smile smugly while shooting Sam a look that told him not to pull that crap with me.

"Well Bells, me and Paul were talking about this before and I have a solution. If you patrol you must have two wolves with you at all time and one of them must be Paul or Jared"

"I think two wolves is a bit overkill Sam" I grumble.

"Well I don't wanna deal with those two so that is that. Plus your dad would kill me as well"

"My dad? What's he got to do with this?"

"Well, um, we kinda told him about us"


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella:**

I turned to Jared and gaped at him in complete and utter shock. His face looked guilty. When the hell would he have chance to tell my dad?! Then it clicked! That's where he and Sam where this afternoon. I quickly stood and addressed the room but I directed my questions towards Jared.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled at him "Who told you that you could tell my dad?! I'm not fucking five!"

Jared's gaze flickered to Sam and I instantly rounded on him. He was looking at me with apprehensive eyes. It was clear that he felt it was necessary to do so but I was practically vibrating with anger. The pain in my bruised body flared as my body prepared to phase. Paul quickly grabbed me from behind and began to soothe me, running his hands through my hair and whispering comforting words to me. The shaking subsided almost immediately as he held me to his strong chest. He took his place back on the sofa but as I tried to move away he caught me and pulled me in to his lap and locked his arms around me.

Jared moved closer and I turned my death glare on him. His eyes flooded with his love and devotion and he moved to tentatively touch my hand.

"Bella, he had to know. You turn in to a wolf sweetheart. Plus he would ask questions on Sam and Billy's insistence to move you here"

I will admit I was beginning to think I'd acted a bit too rash until he said about moving to La Push.

"Excuse me?" my voice deathly quiet, sounding menacing even to myself.

**Paul:**

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Jared as he slipped up and told her about moving to La Push. I'd have definitely got Billy to tell her, it may be the cowards way out but she's fucking terrifying for such a tiny little thing.

Sam chose this moment to cut in and save poor Jared from our own little Princess who was currently pouting and death glaring the room.

"Bella honey it is for your own benefit as well as Charlie's safety" he tried to placate.

"Can't I just have a cooling off period and go home Sam? I'm all Charlie's got" she begged, her eyes filling with tears which caused me to pull her closer.

"Well actually, your dad is planning to move to La Push too with his girlfriend"

She looked shocked by the revelation as she knew they were dating but not this serious.

"I didn't realize it was that serious" she whispered brokenly "He doesn't need me anymore"

The tear slipped and I couldn't stand it any longer, I tucked her further in to my body and gently stroked away her tears before soothing her with words.

"Bella honey, he'll always need you, you're his baby girl. Just remember your old man was on his own for years before you came down. He'll be fine with Sue but if you want me to I'll drag him over here by the scruff of the neck to eat meals with us"

I managed to get a giggle from this and the tears ceased so I pushed on gently.

"We still need you baby, me and Jay especially. We'd go nuts without you in La Push. Hell we go nuts with you in the other bloody room! Just remember princess, you're the Alpha female now, mommy wolf or in your case I think you're adorable baby sister wolf. You're important to this pack now babe whether you like it or not."

She looked up at me and smiled before shocking me completely and placing a chaste kiss to my lips. She pulled Jared closer in to her and then turned her attention to Sam.

"So where will I stay Sam?" she asked him with those huge brown eyes that were still glistening and a cute little pout. She looked absolutely fucking irresistible.

"You'll stay with us Bella. Me and Em discussed it before we left this afternoon. She feels maternal towards you and I must admit my bond with you is turning out to be a fatherly protective role"

"Aww Sam that's cute, you can be daddy wolf, Em can be mommy wolf and Bells can be baby wolf" Embry chuckled. which received a growl from both Sam and Bella.

She then turned to me and Jay "Where do you guys live?"

"We live like three blocks over from Billy" Jared smiled.

"You guys live together?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I didn't like living on my own when my dad bailed and Jared's mom didn't want him living in the house with his little brother when he told her about the whole wolf thing so he moved in with me. We're rebuilding a house round the corner now though" I answered her with a smile.

"Oh well at least you guys stuck together" she smiled weakly before squeezing both my own and Jared's hands.

"I guess I should ask how my dad took it" she said quietly to Jared.

"He obviously didn't believe us in the beginning but he stopped telling us we were joking when I phased for him. The imprint was the hardest thing for him to take. It's a good thing he trusts me but Paul's probably gonna get it"

"Why does he trust you?" she asked.

"Well I've been shadowing him for a few months, I'm training to join the force so he already knew and trusted me"

"Why wouldn't he trust Paul?"

"Well because he doesn't know him as well as he knows me and you're his precious baby girl that he's handing over to two overgrown wolves. Plus Paul's been known to be in trouble with the law occasionally"

I inwardly groaned as she then turned her gaze to me expecting to hear why her dad had arrested me and good God this was gonna be a fun conversation.

"It was nothing baby honest, a few counts of assault, underage drinking and indecent exposure. I'll tell you more later" I replied pecking her forehead

"Well if that's in then I made you guys some din-" that was all she managed to get out before four starving wolves and Emily ran to the kitchen like they hadn't eaten in months.

Jared helped Bella up and took her to the kitchen with me following closely behind. She served up the most delicious mac n cheese I have ever had before following up with the chocolate cake I'd been eying before while she was baking it. All that could be heard was remarks about the cooking and content chatter.

For now, this was our Furry Family and my imprint seemed to be the center of it from everyone's point of view.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella:**

I woke up to skilled fingers scratching through my hair and I felt myself purr from the pure pleasure. I cracked open an eye to find Paul fast asleep with his head on my chest so I turned my head slightly to find Jared's smiling face.

"Good morning button"

"Mmm, morning, what time is it?" I grumbled.

"It's around 7am sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you but I just couldn't help but touch your hair. It smells so good" he smiled pushing his nose towards my hair.

"I don't know how you think I smell good, I feel like I'm in a sauna with you two!"

"Well you'll soon cool down because I have to get up now button" he whispered.

I grabbed his arm circling my waist and whimpered "No, stay here and snuggle"

"I can't sweetheart, the Chief is already pissed we're stealing you. Not turning up to work because I'm in bed with you would be pushing it" he said pressing a chaste kiss to my head.

I sighed and release his hand and watched him head to the door "Um, Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"Could, I, um possibly get…arealkissgoodbye" I asked in an embarrassing rush.

He obviously heard me because he came back and leaned over the bed using his arms for support. He kept his eyes open watching my reaction as he moved closer to me before his lips pressed softly against mine and I felt complete and utter contentment.

"I really gotta go Bells it's already hard enough as it is" he mumbled pulling away.

I let out a sleepy yawn and pulled Paul up so I could cuddle with my head on his shoulder and he molded to the new position immediately, cradling me tightly with his arm and his head resting on mine.

"Okay, Jay Jay" I mumbled drifting off "Love you" and before I could hear myself say the words I fell back in to unconsciousness.

**Jared:**

My heart was pounding through my chest and I immediately wanted to wake her to hear her say it again but instead I pulled myself away painfully and went to shower before heading back to my place for my clothes.

I got to the kitchen in Sam's house after my shower to Sam and Emily sitting drinking coffee.

"Morning guys" I beamed

"Good morning to you too you happy fucker, what's going on?"

"Bella said she loved me" I replied with elation and I was sure my face would split in two with my smile.

"Congrats sunshine! It's true what they say that the imprint bond speeds up everything" he said clapping me on the back,

"I gotta go guys, I'll see you later" I said heading for the door.

"Hold up Jared!" Emily called after me "Bella knew you'd be going to work before she got up so she told me to give you these and this" she smiled kissing me on the cheek and handing me two lunch bags and a travel cup with coffee made perfectly.

"Two?"

"One for her daddy" she smiled

"Fuck I love that woman" I smile on my way out.

"Yeah, so do I" Sam agreed holding his own travel cup and bag before heading off to the construction company

"Oh, hey Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"Ask the Chief to come over tonight. Her control is amazing and she misses him" he smiled.

I took off towards Forks and pulled up in front of the Chief's house a little while later. I parked my car and slipped in to the passenger seat of the waiting car.

"Morning Chief"

"Mornin' Cameron, how's my girl doing?"

"She's good Chief" I grinned "Sent you this"

I passed him the lunch bag with his name on and watched him open it. The smell was amazing, left over lasagna for us for lunch I thought with a smile. It was then that I saw him pull out a pink heart shaped post-it note which read 'I love you daddy. Be careful out there'. I smiled at the gesture as the Chief just stared at the words before sticking it to the dash beside his police scanner where he could see it.

Curiously I opened my own lunch bag and was met with the same heavenly smell but twice the portion. I also pulled out my own sticky note which read 'Be super careful Jay Jay, I love you…so does Paul :D' then underneath Paul had eloquently added "Don't get shot dickhead, it hurts like a bitch' and I couldn't help but laugh. I stuck mine on the other side of the scanner and surprisingly when Charlie read it he burst out laughing.

"Are those two like that all the time?"

"Absolutely hilarious Chief. If you could make it tonight you could see for yourself" I suggested "She asked me to ask you"

He smiled widely and took off towards the station "I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's been two weeks since I last saw my baby."

"She's doing good Chief, changed in appearance though so don't be too shocked" I warned.

"I don't care if she has two heads as long as I can see her Jared"

"I thought you'd say that she obviously knew you would too because she's making your favorite fish fry for you"

He just chuckled as we passed the blur of people walking through the town. The car was silent just until we got there but I knew Charlie was thinking about something so I didn't bother to ask him anything.

"Um, Jared?"

"Yeah Chief?"

"You know this whole wolf thing?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a genetic trait isn't it? Passed down from a Quileute"

"Yeah, usually"

"I've got a confession to make"

"What's that Chief?"

"Bells isn't mine and Renee's daughter"

"WHAT?!"

"She isn't my daughter" he sobbed

"Who are her parents Chief?"

"I can't say"

"Chief, she is imprinted to two wolves and she could be related to one of us! Who are her parents?!"

"Sue and Harry Clearwater" he whispered and I nearly passed out from shock.

My poor button just can't catch a fucking break!


	11. Chapter 11

**Jared:**

"How long have you known?" I asked quietly, unsure of what else to say. This will kill Bella when she finds out.

"Since she was born" he replied with sadness clear in his voice "I never treated her any different, I still love her so much and she'll always be my baby girl but it's heartbreaking knowing she's not mine"

It shook me deeply to see the Chief, a man I deeply respected, to show so much emotion. I didn't know how to comfort him with something like this. I knew I'd have to tell Paul but I didn't want Bella pissed off that we knew before her.

"Do you know for sure they're her parents? Both of them?"

"Yep, when me and Renee adopted her she had a birth certificate and DNA test results in an envelope"

"Fuck! Do they know that Bella is theirs?"

He shook his head sadly "No, they think she's in Arizona because the adoption agency told them that's where they were sending her"

"Why did they give her up? I mean they already had Leah?" I questioned in a hard tone.

"I'm not sure you wanna know the answer to that Jared" he said pulling in to the station parking lot.

"Try me Chief"

"Okay but just bear in mind this was a long time ago?" he requested and I nodded for him to continue.

"Well obviously Sue and Harry had been together for a long time. They were so happy when they had Leah and desperately wanted another. They tried for three years with no success when they got checked out. The doctor mentioned that Harry had a low sperm count and that it wasn't impossible for Harry to have more children but they were extremely lucky to have one. They Sue became pregnant again and they were ecstatic, that is until Bells came along or Kiari as they were hoping to call her. To everyones shock Bells was white, the palest thing you ever saw with big brown eyes and thick brown hair. Harry accused Sue for cheating and they went on a break until they could work it out. The Elders found out about Bella being white and threatened to banish them for breeding outside the gene pool as it were. The only alternative they had was to give her up for adoption. Sue and Harry were not proud of their choice but they looked more at how Leah's life would be growing up. Then me and Renee were adopting and they called us to let us know that a couple had put up a baby for adoption in the surrounding area. Then the rest is history. I didn't want to upset Harry and Sue by telling them so they still don't know my Bells is their Kiari"

By the end of the Chiefs speech I was furious that our Tribe would do that to a child "Sorry Chief but I gotta go"

"Jared?" he called out shakily.

"Please don't tell her, it should be my place" and with that sentiment I was quickly in the forest and furry, sprinting in the direction of Sams.

**Paul:**

I stretched lazily in bed, reluctant to end one of the best nights sleep I'd had in ages. I immediately opened my eyes when I realized Bella wasn't in the bed. I began to feel slight anxiety that I did when she wasn't here. I got up, listening for heartbeats but there was none. The house way empty.

I wasn't surprised that Sam and Jared weren't there, they were at work. I padded through to the kitchen to find the coffee machine freshly brewed and leftover lasagna in the microwave with a note from Bella saying she didn't wanna wake me and she's gone to patrol with the guys.

I set the microwave off and poured myself a coffee with a big smile on my face. God I love that girl ! I put down my cup as the microwave beeped and not a second later I was crippled with an onslaught of emotions I couldn't even begin to decipher. The only thing I was certain of was that Bella was definitely in trouble.

I bolted from Sam's kitchen, passing Emily who was coming home from the market.

"What's the rush Paul?" she asked, eying me wearily.

"Bella!" was all I got out before I was in the forest and wolfed out.

As soon as I phased in I could hear only Jared and Bella. Jared clearly trying to calm her down about something and she was beyond hysterical.

_'Breathe button, I'm so sorry! You weren't meant to find out this way' – Jared_

I bolted in the direction of the pull, keeping low key in the hopes of finding out what was wrong before I got there because I was pretty sure if I saw her upset I'd be ripping someone apart.

I felt them both phase out and I pushed myself faster until I could hear Bella sobbing her heart out and Jared desperately wanting to talk to her. What the fuck is going on here?! I phased back and pulled on my shorts before emerging from the trees to find Bella huddled up with her back pressed against a boulder and Jared crouched in front of her. I got closer and Bella spotted me launching herself at me. The heart ache in the air was thick but the reasoning wasn't clear.

I pulled her tight to me "Hey hey sweetheart. What's going on?"

Jared answered before she could "Maybe you should phase and see from me so she doesn't have to go through it again"

"No! Don't leave me !" she cried out clinging to me.

"It's okay baby, we'll stay right here where we can see you" Jared replied carefully before stripping and phasing with me following not long behind.

I didn't say anything when suddenly a conversation was playing between Charlie and Jared and I did not see that coming. Charlie wasn't Bella's dad. She was a Clearwater?

Fuck!

I phased back tugging my shorts on before sitting down and pulling Bella in to my lap. I rocked her gently whilst Jared spoke to her in a quiet tone.

"Shh Bells, don't cry. Your daddy still loves you I promised. He's coming over for dinner tonight so you can ask him about it then huh?"

"I'm scared" she whimpered and I had to admit, I hated seeing her like this. Anything I could do I would.

"I know Princess but you have us and we'll be right here helping you along. Plus you're gonna have a brother and a sister" I tried to placate her.

We suddenly hear a loud howl and a rustling of the bushes to find Sam in front of us.

"We gotta go guys, the Clearwaters have phased…BOTH of them" he stressed before taking off.

Oh Fuck !


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella:**

I stood from Paul's lap and began to strip to phase in when Jared's concerned phase stopped me.

"What you doing honey?" he asked cautiously.

"You heard Sam, we gotta go"

"Maybe one of us should just take you home sweetheart" Paul said quickly "It might be too much when you see them"

"No, come on, they need us" I replied simply and headed towards the bushes to finish stripping.

I allowed the wolf to take over my body and smiled when it brought some contentment to my soul. I padded back to the clearing where Paul and Jared were now both waiting. I opened my mind connection to the pack and was suddenly flooded with panicked voices and images.

All three of us took off in the direction of the new pack members and tried not to think about my connection to these wolves. We came to the path at the back of the Clearwater home and found Sam with the two wolves as the rest had school.

_'Who're they?' _Leah asked Sam cautiously before slinking behind him as a means of protection leaving Seth completely unguarded.

_'They are some more of the pack Leah, the silver one is Paul, the Brown one is Jared and the little white one in the middle is our little Bells' – Sam_

_'Bells?!'_ Leah spat the name in disgust _'Bella fucking Swan? How the fuck did you phase? Just another way of torturing Jacob?'_

_'LEAH!' – Sam_

_'What Sam?! She's not fucking one of us! She's a pale face who needs to fuck off and leave our Rez be!' – _Leah

Listening to this bitch who didn't know me really got seething and I stepped in before either Paul or Jared could as all they both saw was red for this girl.

_'Actually you fucking bitch, I think you'll find I'm a Quileute by blood, raised here or not'_

_'You can't suddenly decide you're Quileute Bella! Just leave us all the fuck alone' – _Leah

_'Maybe you should ask your mom how I'm Quileute. Head home and ask her about your baby sister Kiari. Ask her why I was put up for adoption all because of prejudice old bastards on the Rez!'_

I could feel my resolve slipping and backed up between Paul and Jared once more, leaning on Jared for support. I vaguely heard Leah calling me a lying little bitch when Paul showed her the conversation Jared had with Charlie this morning. Safe to say that shut her up.

I looked over to Sam who was now watching me with sympathetic eyes before glaring at Leah.

_'Um, Sam? If it's all the same to you I'm gonna head back, the guys should be back from school now and I have dinner to make' _

_'Okay Bells, can I keep these two? I'm gonna need some help' – _Sam

_'Yeah, I'll see you guys in a bit' _I replied nuzzling both of them gently.

I turned to leave when the sandy coloured wolf caught my eye _'Um, can I come with you Bella?'_ Seth asked me quietly.

_'No you'll fucking stay here, I don't want you near that lying bitch! God knows what else she'd fill your head with!' – _Leah

_'For God's sake Leah, you just got a confession off the Chief that she's our sister! I for one intend to know her if she wants me to. You can do what you like' – _Seth

I looked over to Sam to get some kind of permission before just heading off with the young wolf in tow. He nodded his head in the direction of home and I turned to leave.

_'Come on then Seth, I got cookies waiting'_

**Sam:**

_'Leah what the fuck is wrong with you!' _I growled once Bella had cut both her and Seth off from our connection.

_'She is not my sister and she's got you stupid bastards hanging on every word she says!' _– Leah

_'You seriously need to shut up Leah before I take a chunk of your ass' – _Paul

_'How can you not understand how hard this is for her? She's just found out she was put up for adoption because she was white!' _ - Jared

_'Look that shit is not my problem. I dunno what she's done to you three but she needs to stay the fuck away from me or there will be some serious problems. I didn't ask for this shit! I don't wanna be a fucking wolf!' _– Leah

_'Oh really? And any of us did? At least we knew the legends before hand, mildly able to piece together some idea of what happened. Bella didn't have a clue and phased out of the blue.' _ - Sam

_'Look Sam just fuck of with your "sun shines out of Bella's arse speech and tell me how to phase back' – _Leah

_'We need to head over to mine, let's go' _– Sam

We took off towards my house, hoping the quiet would give Leah some time to think about what happened and her words towards Bella. Bella had managed to secure our love for her through the way she immediately took to her role in the pack. Cooking for us, listening to us and generally looking after the pack. She's gonna make a pretty good big sister for Seth.

We found ourselves in the forest behind my house looking through the opened patio doors. The gang were all lounging around in the living room laughing and joking, generally making Seth feel like one of us.

I could smell Bella's cooking and my stomach started to grumble so I turned to Pauland indicated her could go in and see her as he was the most likely to kill Leah. We watched him phase and go in to the living room picking her up and setting her on his lap before ruffling Seth's hair and complimenting him on the speed of the phase back. When we heard him say Bella bribed him with cookies me and Jared couldn't stop the laugh that escaped us.

_'Right Leah, looks like Seth has done it already so you need to think of something to calm you down. Your mom maybe, or something you do to relax. While thinking of that think about how you do that in your human form' _– Jared

I watched as she tried to think of different things but nothing relaxed her enough to phase back. After three hours of trying I heard the Chief's car pull up and knew we'd need to intercept him to tell him she knew.


End file.
